maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Young Alliance Lacko/WoodandTime
Lacko= |organization = S.H.I.E.L.D., Inhumans, Young Alliance |health = 2 |health# =120 |stamina = 2 |stamina# =120 |attack = 4 |attack# =30 |defense = 2 |defense# =25 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# =29 |evasion = 4 |evasion# =26 |effects = * * * |bio = After going through terrigensis after eating contaminated fish, Ella Davis emerged and gained the powers or terrakinesis. After being able to keep her powers in check, and being worried she called her brother who Thomas (Carico). As she waited, HYDRA burst through the fire escape and the front door and surrounded her. She was almost knocked out by a HYDRA soldier as her brother and the Young Alliance intervened and got her out of HYDRA’s reach. After being trained by Daisy Johnson she joined SHIELD and became apart of the Young Alliance under the codename Lacko. }} |name2 = Terra Wall |stamina2 = 18% |target2 = All Allies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Ground Protect Evade |effects2 = |name3 = Seismic Punch |stamina3 = 27% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 2 |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hitcrit3 = 100% / 18% |type3 = Unarmed Melee Sonic |effects3 = |name4 = Shocking The Heads |stamina4 = 32% |hitcrit4 = 100% / 18% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 2 |cooldown4 = N/A |type4 = Unarmed Sonic Ranged |effects4 = }} |-| Young Alliance Disbanded Lacko= * |organization = S.H.I.E.L.D., Inhumans, Young Alliance |health = 2 |health# =120 |stamina = 2 |stamina# =120 |attack = 4 |attack# =30 |defense = 2 |defense# =25 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# =29 |evasion = 4 |evasion# =26 |effects = * * * |bio = After going through terrigensis after eating contaminated fish, Ella Davis emerged and gained the powers or terrakinesis. After being able to keep her powers in check, and being worried she called her brother who Thomas (Carico). As she waited, HYDRA burst through the fire escape and the front door and surrounded her. She was almost knocked out by a HYDRA soldier as her brother and the Young Alliance intervened and got her out of HYDRA’s reach. After being trained by Daisy Johnson she joined SHIELD and became apart of the Young Alliance under the codename Lacko. }} |name2 = Terra Wall |stamina2 = 18% |target2 = All Allies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Ground Protect Evade |effects2 = |name3 = Seismic Punch |stamina3 = 27% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 2 |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hitcrit3 = 100% / 18% |type3 = Unarmed Melee Sonic |effects3 = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name4a = Shocking The Heads |stamina4a = 32% |hitcrit4a = 100% / 18% |target4a = All Enemies |hits4a = 2 |cooldown4a = N/A |type4a = Unarmed Sonic Ranged |effects4a = |name4b = Harmonic Tremor |stamina4b = 32% |hitcrit4b = 100% / 18% |target4b = One Enemy |hits4b = 3 |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |type4b = Ranged Sonic |effects4b = |name4c = Megathrust Earthquake |stamina4c = 27% |target4c = All Enemies |hits4c = 3 |cooldown4c = 1 Round |hitcrit4c = 100% / 18% |type4c = Ranged Ground Sonic |effects4c = }} Team Up Bonuses Lacko has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Level 10' Clearance *'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' *'Alliance' - Members of the Young Alliance with Carico,Avatar and Magus *'Fear the Black Suits' – Carico, Avatar, Magus, Deathlok and Quake *'Fully Armed' *'Inhuman Siblings' - Inhumans that are siblings or twins with Carico *'More Human Than Human' *'Seismic Shuffle' *'Tremor Student' – Heroes trained by Quake with Quake Category:Heroes Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:200 CP Category:Tacticians Category:Young Alliance Category:Marvel FanFic Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Female Category:Inhumans